The present invention relates to fitness equipment, more particularly to exercise apparatus where the exercise paths are substantially vertical and parallel to each other.
During exercise machine climbing activities two coordinated body movements are generally possible. A first motion may be referred to as homolateral movement where an asymmetrical movement of the upper limb and the lower limb on the same side occurs, and a second motion referred to as contralateral movement where a diagonal movement of an upper limb with the opposite lower limb occurs. The first motion of homolateral movement or straight climbing is more closely correlated with martial arts where martial arts typically employ homolateral movements, whereas the second motion of asymmetrical or cross climbing action is more closely correlated with oppositional exercises such as swimming and walking. In homolateral motion the body halves do not cooperate but move separately, and in contralateral motion both sides of the brain function at the same time in a coordinated manner.